warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Evil: Four
Allegiances of WonderClan Leader: '''Lightstar - Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes. '''Deputy: Oakleaf - Creamy brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Sunpaw Medecine Cat: Maplefrost - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors Thistlethorn - Grey splotched tom with dark blue eyes. Moondapple - A beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and amber eyes. Apprentice: Gorsepaw Winterberry - White she-cat with ginger splotches and pale blue-grey eyes. Pathway to Frozen Star(Star) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes. Dance of Bounding Fawn(Fawn) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and forest green eyes. Dapplemask - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark green eyes. Avalanchefall - White and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Fleetwind - Tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes. Starshine - White tom with black ears and paws and mismatched olive and amber eyes. Peppermist - Ginger she-cat with cool green eyes. Braveheart - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Stripefur - Cream tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: '''Beaverpaw Honeyfur - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. '''Apprentice: Brownpaw Darkcloud - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Stonepaw Hawkpoppy - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and beautiful dark amber eyes. Sparkfire - Auburn pelted tom with amber eyes and white underbelly. Apprentices Sunpaw - Golden tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Gorsepaw - Slender tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Beaverpaw - Brown tabby tom with black eyes. Brownpaw - Brown tom with black eyes. Stonepaw - Mottled grey tom with black eyes. Queens Silvershine - Silver tabby she-cat with dark tabby stripes and bright amber eyes, mother of Oakleaf's kits. Crescentmoon - Fluffy grey she-cat with light olive eyes, mother of Braveheart's kits. Spottedtalon - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stripefur's kits. Hopeheart - Grey she-cat with green eyes, going to have Sparkfire's kits. Kits Dawnkit - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudkit - Fluffy pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Icekit - White and silver she-cat with blue eyes. Snowkit - Grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Leopardkit - Spotted golden tom with amber eyes. Mistkit - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Elders Skystar - Black tom with white patches, blue eyes and a feathery tail, former WonderClan leader, retired early due to failing sight. Cats Outside WonderClan Fangstar - Black tom with black eyes, leader of GorgonClan. Scarface - Grey tom with scar over face, deputy of GorgonClan. GorgonClan warriors. Prologue It was many moons since WonderClan had moved to the cave. They had not had nearly as many cats then as they did now. GorgonClan also had more cats, even minus the three that had been adopted by WonderClan. However, Beaverpaw, Brownpaw and Stonepaw didn't know that they were originally cats of GorgonClan, their mother the sister of the great Fangstar. Skystar had decided not to tell them during his reign, and now that Lightstar was leader, everything was a lot more complicated. Beaverpaw, Brownpaw and Stonepaw believed that they were the children of Peppermist and Starshine, along with Sunpaw and Gorsepaw. This would cause trouble in the future. Every cat knew it. Chapter 1 Gorsepaw bounded out into the open. She loved going hunting with the other apprentices. Sunpaw, Beaverpaw, Brownpaw and Stonepaw were Gorsepaw's four brothers. She often found it annoying that she was the only girl in her litter, but she got over it. "See you later, Gorsepaw!" Stonepaw called. "Good luck hunting!" Gorsepaw nodded at her brother, and bounded off. She stalked a pigeon, caught it, and raced after a squirrel. "Ow!" Gorsepaw cried, running headlong into a pair of black legs. She looked up, trembling, to see the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. He had pure black fur and deep black eyes. "F...f...Fangstar." Gorsepaw gasped. She turned and ran. It was later at night, and Gorsepaw was curled up in her den. She couldn't get the memory of her meeting with Fangstar out of her mind. Gorsepaw had been too scared to tell anybody, even her best friend and brother Stonepaw. Gorsepaw tried to concentrate on other things, like the apprentice ceremony for Dawnkit, Cloudkit and Icekit that was rapidly approaching, or Hopeheart's kits, due any day now. But she just couldn't shake the memory from her mind. It was the next morning by the time Gorsepaw finally got some sleep, and of course, the second she closed her eyes, she was woken by her mentor, Moondapple, calling her for training. "We're training with your brother today." Moondapple told Gorsepaw. "Which brother?" Gorsepaw asked. "Oh, right. Um, Sunpaw." Gorsepaw nodded at her mentor, and headed over to the training part of the cave. Sunpaw and Oakleaf were there. Gorsepaw often thought how lucky she was that Sunpaw was so sweet. If her brother hadn't been as nice, kind and gentle as he was, he probably would have shown off about being the deputy's apprentice. As it was, he acted like his mentor was just a normal cat. Gorsepaw had been play fighting with Sunpaw almost all day now, and she was tired. As the apprentices headed out to hunt, she again caught sight of a black pelt ahead of her. Fangstar was crouched in the undergrowth, watching Stonepaw stalk a rabbit. Gorsepaw hesitated for a heartbeat, then turned and fled back to the cave. Chapter 2 Gorsepaw and her brothers were soon going to be the eldest apprentices, instead of the only apprentices. Dawnkit, Cloudkit and Icekit were being made apprentices now. The three little kits were so excited that they had been bounding all round the camp since sunhigh. Gorsepaw was reminded of her and her brothers when they had been kits. Sunpaw had always been quiet, and Beaverpaw and Brownpaw liked to think up schemes, rather than actually participate, so Gorsepaw and Stonepaw had gotten in the worst trouble, especially the time when Beaverpaw and Brownpaw dared Stonepaw to climb the Stalactite. They had all copped it for that. Gorsepaw had watched all through the apprentice ceremony, and now she was greeting the three new apprentices, who stood beside their mentors. Dawnpaw, standing close beside Peppermist, looked happy to see Gorsepaw, and gave an excited wriggle, before her mentor reminded her she was an apprentice. Cloudpaw was more serious, but with the famous Braveheart as his mentor he had good reason to look serious. Icepaw was very excited, and Hawkpoppy was excited about her first apprentice too. Gorsepaw also suspected that Maplefrost thought Hopeheart's kits would be on the way soon, she was always hovering around the nursery, giving Snowkit, Leopardkit and Mistkit someone new to annoy. Gorsepaw also thought that Maplefrost hoped that Mistkit would become the next medicine cat apprentice. Mistkit certainly showed interest in herbs and healing. It was late night, and Gorsepaw was sneaking out. She hadn't been hunting well lately, too scared of Fangstar to concentrate, and she wanted to make up for it. As she scraped earth over her mouse and squirrel, she thought she heard something. Whirling around, Gorsepaw found herself face to face with a pair of blacker than night eyes. "Fangstar." she whispered. The cat looked pained. "Have I become the evil cat they tell you about in nursery stories now?" he asked sadly. "My mother used to tell my brother and sister and I stories of the terrible Burnstar, the cruel and bloodthirsty cat whose kits began GorgonClan and gave it it's name. Am I like that now?" Gorsepaw didn't know what to say, but she thought, and decided on: "Why have you been stalking my brothers and me when we're out hunting?" "I didn't want to tell the rest of my Clan that you'd found a way to hunt. They still think you have no way out of the cave, and that you'll starve one day. I was watching Beaverpaw, Brownpaw and Stonepaw because they are my nephews. The children of my sister, Brookdapple. I want to make sure they're alright. My worry for them is making me lie to my Clan." Gorsepaw looked sideways at Fangstar. He seemed nice really, but she was confused. "Why wouldn't my parents have told me that they weren't my brothers?" "I don't know." Fangstar shrugged. "It was Skystar's descision to take them in." Gorsepaw looked at Fangstar again. "Did you know that your eyes glow in the dark?" he asked suddenly. "They're very blue." "I need to go back." Gorsepaw muttered. She picked up her prey and headed back to camp. The very next night, Gorsepaw somehow found herself out in the forest again, waiting. She didn't have to wait long, as Fangstar appeared behind her just as suddenly as he had last night. "I hoped you'd come back." he purred. "I liked talking to you. You never said what your name was." "Gorsepaw. I'm Gorsepaw." Chapter 3 The next few days seemed to pass in a blur for Gorsepaw. She only really remembered the time in flashes. Seeing Hopeheart and Sparkfire's new kits, Daisykit, a pretty black-and-white she-cat with clear blue eyes, and Blackkit, a tom identical to his sister, but with amber eyes. Hunting with Sunpaw, Beaverpaw, Brownpaw, Stonepaw, Dawnpaw, Cloudpaw and Icepaw. Skystar's revelation, as he told everyone the truth about Beaverpaw, Brownpaw and Stonepaw's heritage. Meeting Fangstar. Training with Moondapple. Meeting Fangstar. Playing with Snowkit, Leopardkit and Mistkit. Meeting Fangstar. Finally, time seemed to slow down again, and Gorsepaw and the other old apprentices were ready to become warriors. Lightstar clung to the Stalactite and spoke to them all. "Oakleaf, is your apprentice Sunpaw ready to become a warrior?" "He is." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant him his warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunfeather. Moondapple, is your apprentice Gorsepaw ready to become a warrior?" "She is." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant her her warrior name. Gorsepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gorsecloud. Stripefur, is your apprentice Beaverpaw ready to become a warrior?" "He is." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant him his warrior name. Beaverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Beavertooth. Honeyfur, is your apprentice Brownpaw ready to become a warrior?" "He is." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant him his warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Browntail. Darkcloud, is your apprentice Stonepaw ready to become a warrior?" "He is." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant him his warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stonesun." Gorsecloud raised her head proudly as the Clan chanted their names. "Sunfeather, Gorsecloud, Beavertooth, Browntail, Stonesun!" Late that night, Gorsecloud slipped out as she so often did, to meet Fangstar. She was lucky she was so small, otherwise it might be a tight squeeze to get out of the cave. Fangstar was waiting for her. "Gorsepaw." he whispered urgently. "My Clan is impatient. They're going to attack the cave and kill you all! You need to evacuate as many cats as will fit through the hole tonight, or your Clan will be wiped out." Gorsecloud looked at him, and nodded. She ran back to the cave. It didn't take long to alert her Clan to the news, and there was pandemonium. No cat could organize it. Every cat that could fit was running away through the hole, and those cats that couldn't fit were trying to anyway. Gorsecloud, much as she tried not to, found herself caught up in the rush, and she was swept along with the crowd, out the hole and away into the night. Gorsecloud couldn't stop running, until teeth fastened in her scruff. It was Fangstar. "Wait here, you'll be safe here." he murmured gently. "I'm sorry." Chapter 4 It was the next week when Gorsecloud saw him next. He was in despair. "Gorsecloud, I've loved seeing you, every minute of it. But being with you has made me remember my nice side, and I can't be a good leader of GorgonClan if I'm being nice. GorgonClan leaders are forbidden from having mates. My Clan is staying here for one more moon, and then we will leave, and I will never see you again." Gorsecloud nodded. She knew this was the way things had to be, but that didn't make it any easier. Her Clan was possibly dead, probably scattered. Now her forbidden mate was leaving. A moon soon passed, and Gorsecloud said goodbye to Fangstar. She headed away from him, and back into the cave. Within was a horrifying sight. The dead bodies of several cats of her Clan lay scattered around the cave. Gorsecloud passed Skystar, Thistlethorn, Winterberry, Dapplemask, splayed out beside her brother Avalanchefall, Spottedtalon, Star, Fawn, and Moondapple. They were all covered in blood, and definetely dead. Gorsecloud turned and fled the cave. She wandered down to the old forest, where she had hunted as an apprentice. There had been rumours that the old WonderClan camp was down there. Gorsecloud looked around for it, and, suddenly, she was pinned down by a heavy cat. "Who are you, and what buisiness do you have in WonderClan territory?" the cat growled. Gorsecloud recognised her Clanmate's voice. "Fleetwind!" she spluttered. "It's me, it's Gorsecloud." Fleetwind scrambled off her. "Sorry." he muttered. "We're all on edge. You didn't see Dapplemask, did you?" he asked hopefully. Gorsecloud nodded slowly. "I saw her. With Skystar, Thistlethorn, Moondapple, Star, Fawn, Avalanchefall, Winterberry and Spottedtalon. They're all dead." Fleetwind just looked at her, a look of such sorrow that she felt it within her, a burning flame of grief. Slowly, Gorsecloud followed him to the camp. Chapter 5 It was three moons later. Gorsecloud lay curled up in the new WonderClan nursery. Her three kits lay beside her. They had opened their eyes yesterday, and were beautiful. The first was Lilykit, a beautiful white she-cat with pale blue eyes. The second was Pinekit, a dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. The third was Shadowkit, a coal black tom with coal black eyes, just like his father. Gorsecloud could never tell her Clanmates who her kits father was, but she was worried that some cat would find out. It would be terrible for Lilykit, Pinekit and Shadowkit to live their lives in fear of their Clanmates hating them for their father. "Can't catch me!" Lilykit squealed, bounding away from her brother as he tried to catch her. Pinekit was sitting with her tail tucked neatly over her paws, watching them. The nursery was much more empty now. No one knew what had happened to Leopardkit and Daisykit, as they had not been in the cave, but they had vanished. It was suspected that both kits were dead. Spottedtalon wasn't in the nursery any more either, her daughter, Mistkit, was being looked after by the other queens. Snowpaw had recently become apprenticed, and both she and Crescentmoon had moved out, so it was now only Hopeheart, Gorsecloud, Mistkit, Blackkit, Lilykit, Pinekit and Shadowkit. Gorsecloud looked over her Clan, and sighed, thinking of all the secrets, and sorrows, that lay heavy in her heart. End of Book 4. Book 5 is called The Rise of Evil: Five. The whole series can be found here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Evil Rising Saga Category:Fan Fictions